When we're Together
by Orenji Panda29
Summary: Daiki dan Mako adalah sahabat sejak kecil, sampai suatu saat, Mako terkena penyakit aneh yang dapat menghilangkan segala ingatannya. tetapi, Mako selalu merahasiakan tentang penyakitnya terhadap Daiki. akankah rahasia Mako terungkap? /Gomen, nggak pandai bikin Summary/Review Please/
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo, aku author baru disini… judul cerita ini: When We're Together, Genre: Friendship, Romance,**

**Terimakasih untuk membaca! Enjoy it~ :D**

**Tittle: When We're  
**

**Rated : K  
**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship  
**

**Pairing : Daiki X Mako (Orginal Character)  
**

**Disclaimer : semua cerita ini hanya milik Author sendiri :3**

**Happy Reading~ ^^**

* * *

**~PROLOG~  
**

**#Chapter 01: best friends  
**

Mako berlari menembus angin sore, berlomba menuju bukit belakang rumah bersama sahabatnya, Daiki. Seperti biasa, tujuan mereka menuju bukit belakang rumah adalah untuk bermain dibawah rindangnya pohon Apel, dan memakan Apel hasil petikan Mako dan Daiki. Biasanya, setelah mereka bermain disana, Mako dan Daiki menuju kebun Lavender. Suasana di Hokkaido selalu seperti ini. Tenang dengan anginnya yang berhembus pelan.

"aku menang!" teriak Daiki dengan lantang, lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya "seperti biasa ya, Mako. Kau selalu saja kalah!" ejeknya dengan tawa.

"ahh, sudahlah! Aku memang lemah dalam berlari, kau tahu?" Mako yang tidak terima diejek seperti itu, tentu saja protes.

"hahaha… baiklah, baiklah…"

Mako dan Daiki duduk dibawah pohon Apel dan memandang ke langit sore. Melihat indahnya pemandangan ini. Sayangnya ketenangan ini terganggu oleh sakit kepala Mako. Lagi-lagi penyakit Mako kambuh.

Mako mempunyai sebuah penyakit aneh yaitu: merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa hebat, seperti ketika kepala dibenturkan berkali-kali ke tembok dengan keras. Biasanya gadis berumur 9 tahun yang tiga hari lagi akan berulang tahun ke-10 itu akan menahan ini dan menutup mata bila Mako bersama Daiki. Mako tidak ingin memberitahukan ini kepada Daiki, karena penyakit Mako itu mematikan. Kata dokter… lama kelamaan, Mako akan kehilangan ingatannya sedikit demi sedikit. Dan benar saja, Mako hampir lupa semua yang pernah dia lewati. Hari-hari ketika dia masih kecil… hari-harinya bersama Daiki… Mako hampir lupa itu semua. Yang jelas, Mako tidak ingin memberitahukan ini kepada Daiki. Dia tidak ingin memberitahukan kepada Daiki bahwa suatu saat Mako akan melupakannya.

Mako hanya terdiam di sisi Daiki dan memejamkan mata. Menahan rasa sakitnya ini.

"hei, Mako." Sapa Daiki

"…" Mako hanya berdiam diri, masih belum bisa mengontrol rasa sakit ini.

"Mako? Apa kau tidur? Hei!" suara Daiki semakin menjadi tidak sabaran.

"…" tunggu sebentar, Daiki.

"Mako, apa kau benar-benar tidur?" Tanya Daiki lagi, dan Mako hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"apa kau merasa sakit lagi? Kapan kau ke dokter lagi? Memangnya kau sakit apa sih?"

"…" ya, Mako merasa sakit lagi. Besok Mako akan ke dokter. Daiki tidak perlu tahu, maaf.

"setidaknya, bukalah matamu, Mako!" perintah Daiki. Mako rasa dia semakin khawatir. Mako pun membuka matanya dan memandang Daiki dengan lembut. Mako berusaha menghafalkan wajahnya itu. Rambut yang sedikit bergelombang, mata yang bulat, senyumnya yang lembut… Mako selalu ingin mengingat semua ini.

"Daiki…" panggil Mako pada Daiki

"ya?" jawab Daiki sembari tersenyum

"kita bersahabat 'kan?" Tanya Mako

"tentu. Mengapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal ini?"

"ah, tidak. Boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Mako lagi

"tentu saja, Mako."

"jika suatu saat aku tidak mengenalmu lagi bagaimana?" Mako menanyakan pertanyaannya dengan tatapan lurus menuju langit sore yang berwarna jingga, menikmati hembusan angin sore yang menerpanya

"jadi kau akan melupakanku?" Tanya Daiki dengan nada mengejek

"bukan begitu maksudku!"

"hem… baiklah. Sekalipun kau tidak mengenalku, itu tidak apa. Asalkan aku mengenalmu, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"berjanjilah, kau akan selalu menjadi sahabatku!" Mako mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, yang kemudian di kaitkan kepada kelingking Daiki.

"tunggulah disini, Mako." Daiki berdiri, lalu memahat sesuatu di pohon apel.

"apa yang kau buat?" Tanya Mako penasaran

"ta-da!" Daiki memperlihatkan sesuatu yang telah terpahat di pohon itu.

"pohon itu…" Mako menatap seakan tidak percaya. Apa yang dipahat oleh Daiki? Itu adalah sebuah bentuk hati besar yang ditengahnya bertuliskan nama mereka berdua. Daiki memeluk Mako lalu berkata "selamanya kita akan bersama. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi. Disaat kita berulang tahun nanti, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Akankah perkataan Daiki tersampaikan?

* * *

**Gomen kalau aneh. Tunggu chapter yang selanjutnya ya~ ^^"**


	2. Chapter 2: Me Mako

**#Chapter 02 : Me (Mako)  
**

* * *

**Mako PROV~  
**

Hari ini aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit bersama mamaku. Aku akan memeriksa keadaanku lagi. Aku takut jika keadaanku semakin memburuk. Karena, aku juga tidak mengingat apa-apa tentang kejadian kemarin… aku takut, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kemarin aku dan Daiki melakukan apa saja? Aku tidak akan pernah berani menanyakannya kepada Daiki secara langsung.

"ma, aku takut." Ceritaku kepada mamaku.

"tenang dan berdo'alah." Mamaku juga kelihatannya tegang?

Aku dan mama sedang menunggu giliran untuk dipanggil menuju ruang praktek dokter. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang suster yang masih muda membuka pintu dan memanggil namaku, "Akiyama Mako!" segera aku dan mamaku memasukki ruang praktek dokter.

"selamat pagi, nyonya, nona Mako." Sapa Dokterku yang telah merawatku selama 6 tahun terakhir.

"selamat pagi" jawabku dan mamaku bersamaan.

Lalu, aku melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan, dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dokter. Setelah semuanya selesai dilakukan, dokter hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"sepertinya, keadaan anak nyonya semakin memburuk." Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri dan mamaku menutup mulutnya yang menganga karena kaget dengan sebelah tangan.

"apa, dok? Berapa lama dia akan bertahan?" mamaku berusaha menahan air matanya, dan kurasa, dia tidak sanggup menahannya.

"kekuatan memorinya sangatlah lemah saat ini. Mungkin dia akan tetap hdup, tetapi dia tidak akan ingat apapun yang pernah sebelumnya terjadi di kehidupannya."

"kh…" aku hanya mendesah, lalu pulang bersama mamaku. Aku harus menemui Daiki malam ini.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**To be Continue  
**


	3. Chapter 3: When you walk away Daiki

**#Chapter 03 : When You Walk Away (Daiki)**

* * *

**Daiki PROV~**

Malam ini, aku akan bertemu dengan Mako. Aku menerima suratnya yang ia taruh di depan rumah ku. Aku akan menemuinya di bukit belakang rumah. Segera aku melesat menuju tempat pohon Apel berada. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Ada perasaan tidak enak terhadap ini? Seakan setelah ini, dia akan pergi dan tidak kembali lagi, bahkan akan melupakan diriku.

"Mako!" kulihat gadis itu sedang duduk menatap bintang yang bergantung di langit malam dengan cerah.

"Daiki…" dia menoleh padaku dengan wajah yang kusut. Seakan banyak sekali yang ia pikirkan.

"ada apa? Apa kau marah karena aku datang terlambat?"

"'bukan itu, Daiki. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu. Entahlah, aku merasa bahwa aku sangat merindukanmu, sekarang, ataupun nanti." Mako berjalan lemas kearah ku, menangis, lal memelukku. Aku kaget, ingin sekali aku memeluknya kembali… tapi aku tidak berani. Ah, lebih baik kupeluk saja… aku takut kesempatan ini tidak akan pernah datang lagi.

"Daiki… aku akan selalu mengingatmu di ingatanku meski nanti aku tidak mengingat apapun… maafkan aku atas semua keselahan yang kuperbuat, dan terimakasih untuk segalanya, ya" gadis itu hanya menangis dan tangisannya semakin keras di pelukanku.

"ya… aku sangat gembira bertemu denganmu. Semuanya berubah karenamu. Aku pun jadi bersemangat karena kamu. Kamulah alasanku untuk bersemangat. Tapi apa maksudmu meski nanti kau tidak akan mengingat semuanya?" Tidak ada jawaban lagi dari Mako. Kecuali semakin erat dan hangatnya pelukan yang ia beri. Kh… aku ingin selalu menjaga gadis ini.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Mako~! Ayo kita ke sekolah bersama!" aku sudah memanggil Mako berkali-kali. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban disana. Dan… semua pintu dan jendela tertutup. Apakah Mako pergi? Padahal 'kan, hari ini hari ulangtahunku dengannya. 20 Maret.

"Daiki? Nyari Nona Mako, ya?" salah satu tetanggaku ini sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu.

"eh… iya… Mako kemana ya? Apa paman tahu sesuatu?"

"tadi pagi-pagi sekali sih, keluarga nona pergi. Sepertinya pindahan rumah? Dan tadi ia menitipkan surat untuk Daiki. Katanya 'jika ada anak laki-laki yang mencariku, tolong berikan surat ini padanya.' Begitu katanya…" aku segera mengambil surat yang Mako titipkan. Amplopnya berwarna krem pucat, isinya ada tulisan tangan Mako yang begitu rapih, dan isi suratnya yang panjang, tetapi… aku begitu kaget ketika melihat isinya. Aku langsung berlari menuju rumah dan menanyakan hal ini kepada mama

"_Untuk Daiki, aku pindah ke Tokyo. Maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal kepadamu, aku akan selalu menyimpan dirimu di dalam hatiku, meski aku tidak akan merasakan dirimu lagi, kau tahu? Daiki, aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu dan membantumu untuk bergaul . apa kau masih mengingatnya?_

_Punya mata tidak bisa melihat, punya telinga tak bisa mendengar, punya mulut tidak bisa bicara, punya banyak ingatan penting, tetapi tidak pernah bisa mengingatnya, mempunyai kaki tetapi tidak bisa berjalan. Itulah kenyataan, Daiki. Aku berharap, kau bisa melupakanku apapun yang terjadi. Jagalah kesehatanmu, dua kata terakhir yang ingin aku sampaikan: _arigatou_ (terimakasih), _Daisuki._ (aku __suka __padamu)_

_Akiyama Mako."_

"mama! Mako pergi kemana?! Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?! Kurasa wajar jika kemarin dia ingin bertemu denganku! Mama! Katakan sesuatu!" tidak terasa, sudah banyak air mata yang mengucur deras. Kurasa, aku tidak menerima dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang! Aku tidak menerimanya! Mako, banyak sekali yang ingin kusampaikan padamu… kumohon kembalilah!

"Daiki… biarkan mereka pergi. Ini memang keputusan mereka. Kenapa kau menangisinya?" mama hanya menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Tapi aku yakin, banyak kesedihan tersimpan di dalamnya.

"ukh… mama tidak mengerti!" aku berlari menuju kamar dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan berpisah dengannya. Apakah aku seorang yang payah? menangisi seorang wanita? Kurasa tidak, karena dia adalah orang yang berharga bagiku. Dan… yang paling aku benci dari hal ini adalah… aku akan merayakan ulangtahunku hari ini tanpa ada Mako yang ikut merayakannya. Bahkan aku belum sempat mengucapkan 'selamat ulangtahun' untuknya. Mako… selamat ulangtahun, ya…

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**To Be Continue...  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Tokyo

**#chapter 04: Tokyo**

* * *

**~DAIKI PROV.~**

Enam tahun berlalu telah kulewatkan tanpa hadirnya Mako di sisiku. Sekolah, bermain, mengerjakan tugas? Semuanya kulakukan tanpanya. Apakah ini berarti aku bisa melakukan apapun sekalipun tanpa hadirnya Mako? Itu sebuah pertanyaan yang sulit untuk kujawab. Bisa jadi ya, bisa jadi tidak. Tapi aku masih selalu memikirkan keadaannya. Kenapa? Mungkin karena sakit dihatiku yang belum sempat mengatakan sesuatu kepada Mako. Kepindahannya di hari ulangtahunku dengannya.

"Daiki?"

"ya, ada apa, Ma?" terlihat Mama sedang memotong sayur-sayuran untuk makan malam dengan lincah.

"tiga hari lagi kita akan pindah. Kau bersiap-siaplah."

"ha?! Pantaslah Mama sudah memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam dus."

"ohoho, maafkan Mama, Daiki. Mama ingin membuat surprise kecil untukmu. Tiga hari lagi kau ulangtahun yang ke-16 kan? Hadiahnya itu… ya, kita pindah ke Tokyo!"

Tokyo? Yang benar saja! Itu kota tempat Mako sekarang tinggal, kan? Kuharap, semesta bisa menemukanku dengannya!

"terimakasih, mama! Mama memang paling TOP!" aku memeluk mama, lalu mulai mengemas beberapa barang. Mako, tunggu aku disana!

Kini, tibalah saatnya untukku pergi dari Hokkaido. Tempat kenanganku bersama Mako. 10 tahun aku melewati hari bersamanya. Setelah beberapa lama terpisah… aku ingin membuat lebih banyak kenangan di Tokyo bersamanya! Yah, kurasa itu mungkin jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi?

Mungkin, hanya aku saja yang senang atas kepindahanku ini. Tidak dengan teman-teman sekolahku. Banyak yang menangis karena aku akan pindah. Hhhf, dasar…

"hey, hey, hey… tidak perlu seperti ini… aku akan sering-sering mengunjungi kalian!" Honda, salah satu temanku, dengan kuat memelukku, diikuti dengan tangisannya… hhh… dia ini kan cowok! Kenapa dia harus menangis ketika aku akan pindah? Ckck.

"Daiki…. Berjanjilah jangan melupakan kami yaa?" Honda semakin erat memelukku, lalu teman-teman sekelasku yang lain ikut memelukku. Yah, memang hari ini aku sedang berada di sekolah untuk berpamitan dengan teman-teman. tak kusangka, akan jadi serepot ini…

"oke, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi kawan-kawan! Aku menyayangi kalian semua!" aku melambaikan tangan, dan… mulai berjalan pergi menuju Tokyo. Terimakasih semua, terimakasih Hokkaido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue..**


	5. Chapter 5: Someone Like Her

**#Chapter 05: Someone Like Her**

* * *

**~DAIKI PROV.~**

"Daiki! Cepat bangun! Kau tidak ingin telat di hari pertamamu masuk sekolah baru, kan?!" Mama berteriak dari lantai bawah, aku pun segera turun dengan seragam baru yang sedang kupakai. Hm, seragam ini cocok juga untukku. Haha…

"Mama, aku berangkat dulu ya!" aku mengecup pipi Mama, mengambil sepotong roti panggang , lalu berlari menuju sepedaku. Setelah itu, aku langsung meluncur menuju sekolah baruku.

"euh… _ohayo gozaimasu? (selamat pagi?)"_ aku sedang berada di ruang guru untuk menemui wali kelasku. Dia yang akan mengantarku ke kelas yang baru.

"_ohayo gozaimasu… _apakah kau Abe Daiki? Aku Furuichi Nana, wali kelasmu. Panggil saja aku "Pen"! Kau masuk kelas IPA, sepertinya kau cukup pintar?" wali kelasku menyambutku dengan senyuman, lalu mengajakku berkeliling sekolah agar aku tahu lingkungan disini.

Beberapa lama setelahberkeliling, akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah taman yang ternyata mengakhiri pertemuanku dengan wali kelasku.

"nah, terakhir disini ada taman. Oke, Daiki… kau sudah tahu semua tempat disini kan? Besok kau sudah boleh masuk seperti biasa. Hari ini, kau hanya melihat-lihat tempat-tempat di sekolah ini. Kau boleh pulang sekarang. Persiapkan mentalmu untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada teman-teman barumu nanti. sampai jumpa besok di kelas 2-A"

Nah, aku sudah boleh pulang sekarang! Tapi, aku masih ingin di taman ini… karena di taman ini ada pohon Apel yang membuatku mengingat sesuatu.

"hahaha…!"

Terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sedang tertawa… tapi tawanya itu seperti tawa Mako? Dan, gadis itu tidak sendiri. Ia bersama temannya.

Kulihat lebih jelas lagi siapa gadis yang terbahak itu, dan… Tidak, ini tidak mungkin! Gadis itu seperti Mako! Matanya, tawanya, senyumnya… apakah dia benar-benar Mako? Tapi rasanya ada yang beda darinya. Apa itu?

"Mako? Itukah kau?" tubuhku gemetar, tidak bisa bergerak dengan normal. Tetapi, gadis itu hanya menatapku dengan wajah yang bingung.

"kau… siapa?" Tanya gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**


End file.
